Until Morning Comes
by MadeOfTitanium
Summary: Will and Jess were high-school sweethearts once upon a time. They were young, in love and believed that together they could conquer the world. Now though, Will's life is spiralling out of control and she can't do anything to stop it. Nothing. She was powerless against the dark forces that plagued his mind. AU onenshot. Will/OC


**So, it's been a while since I last posted something on here as I had my GCSEs and everything. But now that I'm done that leaves loads of time for writing and coming up with way too many ideas! It also gives me loads of time to watch TV and after a lot of persuasion; I gave Hannibal a go and instantly fell in love with the characters of Will and Hannibal. Of course, after watching I quickly came up with several head-canons and just had to write this one down. I like the thought of Will having someone to make his hectic life as normal as he can be and thus came up with this!**

**Again, I haven't written in a while, so this isn't my best quality and how I usually write, but I still like it! Hope you guys enjoy it too!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Hannibal, the Red Dragon, Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham etc.; only my own characters and ideas. **

~X~

Like every other morning, the alarm would begin to bleep and whine pitifully, and Will's arms would tighten around her slim waist as he began to wake up. His bleary, icy blue confused eyes would always be the first thing that Jess would see in the morning. He would then slowly get up, wash and dress before letting the dogs out and then dashing off to work. This would then leave her all alone in the house, save for the strays that Will insisted on bringing home. However, they would all be tired from their walk with Will and all bundle together and sleep until late morning.

Jess would stay in her underwear and one of Will's tattered, old t-shirts until lunchtime when she would change clothes, place contacts in her storm grey eyes and tame her long blonde waves. She would then walk the dogs once they had recovered from earlier, have a quick lunch, work for a few hours in the nearest book store before coming home. The young woman would then begin to prepare dinner and wait for Will to get home. Like every evening, he would come in feeling tired and looking shattered. Together the couple would eat dinner, make small talk and then Jess would wrap a warm, snug blanket around his shoulders, get him a steaming cup of milky tea and then stick their small, rickety TV on. Will could barely stay awake through a chosen film and would dazedly crawl and stumble into bed and Jess would later join him.

And then the cycle would repeat all over again...

Nothing usually changed...

Usually...

It was on one eventful day that her beloved Will came home from work with blood on his face, sprayed over his wide-framed glasses and staining his shirt. It was dried under his fingernails and stuck to his hands. Jess immediately ran to him, forgetting about the dinner and she jumped straight to the blanket and cup of tea. It pained her to see him looking so devastated and broken, so she anxiously phoned Will's colleague and friend: Jack Crawford and she demanded answers.

Will had found a woman dead- killed brutally by her own husband. When he entered their house armed with a handgun, he found the husband holding a knife to his daughter's throat. Her throat was semi-cut and Will shot the man dead before managing to stop the bleeding and save the girl's life.

Will was a hero.

Yet he said nothing and asked for no praise whatsoever. He just sat and stared blankly at the wall in front of him saying absolutely nothing. Jess congratulated him on his saving of the girl and at the same time apologised for what he had to see and do. She curled up close beside him and tentatively rested her head on his shoulder and occasionally pressed a few gentle kisses to his neck and cheek... only to get a lack of response. Nervous talking was a bad habit for the young woman as she blathered on about what she thought of the whole situation and found herself slightly disappointed when there was no response.

Sadly, Will climbed into bed as though nothing had happened and just sighed when Jess curled up beside him and she slowly fell asleep.

As the next few weeks crawled by, Jess slowly watched as Will became less and less focused and woke up covered in sweat due to the constant nightmares that plagued him. Every night, it would become more intense and worse than the previous night. And all Jess could do was patiently sit there and watch, and when he did wake up she would hold him and offer soothing words of comfort that he would nod at before he tried to sleep again.

It soon became apparent that neither of them was getting a good night's sleep. Will had his horrible nightmares and Jess would sit and wait for him to wake up so that he had someone to clutch to and shake into when he did wake up.

It was torturous.

And so the time rolled by painfully and Jess broken-heartedly watched as Will became a victim to himself. His psychiatrist: Doctor Hannibal Lecter acted as though nothing was wrong and even encouraged Will to take certain cases that he wasn't fully comfortable with… which made Jess very mad. If one thing was clear, it was that Jess was very protective of her boyfriend- especially in his new state of mind.

One morning, she angrily stormed into the office of one Doctor Hannibal Lecter and furiously vented her rage at him. She demanded that he actually started helping Will and stopped pushing him to the edge and also began telling him the truth. Whilst the young blonde roared with rage like a furious dragon, the Doctor sat calmly, not saying a word. Promising to be back and wanting to see him again, Jess left.

Every now and then, Jess would drop by and Hannibal would promise that Will was definitely making progress and his stability was improving. Scoffing, she would stormily leave and determinedly vow to return the next week at the same time. As predicted, Will became worse and worse and began to rely on medication which damped his senses and the illusions that he heard and saw. It didn't help when one day Will admitted to kissing the pretty woman that was Alana Bloom but denied having done anything else with her. He claimed to have no feelings for the beautiful psychologist, but Jess seriously doubted that.

As Will's cases became more intense, deeper and darker, Jess loyally stayed by his side and promised to take care of him. Sometimes he would just blank out and she would snap her fingers in his face over and over again and nothing would happen… and it bloody scared her! Within a few weeks of it beginning, Jess herself began to develop nightmares of her losing Will or him never coming home and having left her.

It was on one fateful afternoon that Jess received a call from Jack Crawford. Will, it turned out, had been involved with a killing and the team believed that he was behind all of the murders of the various women they kept finding. Apparently Will had put up a struggle but he was being held in prison where Doctor Lecter was keeping a sharp eye on him. Before Jack had finished speaking, Jess dashed from the house and leapt into her car, driving to the prison. As she drove, she kept telling herself that her Will couldn't have killed those women. He just couldn't have!

Her grip tightened on the steering wheel as memories seemingly flashed before her eyes. When she first met Will in their last year of high school when they had awkwardly bumped into each other. When they kept making eye contact in the hallways. Going out for coffee. Holding hands, kissing, being together. College passed by like a breeze and next thing they knew they were buying their current house together. She smiled as she remembered piling all the furniture in, her insisting that they christen their house near enough immediately. Will's cheery laughter. Adopting their first dog which Will had found near their house. Settling in. watching the cheesy movies and finding that Will had fallen asleep.

All of the good memories outweighed the bad ones and by the time Jess dashed inside, she was in tears and bordering hysteria. Jack comforted her before allowing her to see her boyfriend. He guided her to a particular cell where a dark haired individual in an orange jumpsuit sat with his head bowed.

"Will," she choked out, covering her mouth with one hands.

He looked up with tired eyes and stumbled towards the cell bars and clutched them like a lifeline. "Jess. You heard?" She nodded. "I didn't do it," he blinked, tears building in his eyes. "I didn't do it and they know it. It was him. It was all Hannibal. He's framed me. I made a mistake ever trusting him."

Jess grabbed his hand through the bars and gently kissed his knuckles. "I know, I know," she soothed him, trying to smile through her own tears. She had to be strong for him. For her Will. "It's going to be okay."

~X~

**So, what did you guys think? I purposely put very little dialogue in there to make the last bit more effective and so you guys could build up your own ideas and thoughts on what their relationship was like. I really enjoyed this and I hope you guys did too! Who knows, I might even write more Will and Jess if you guys want or perhaps something else in the Hannibal archives! Now I really need series 2 and I just want Jess to be in the show! Hehehe!**

**Until next time…**

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/**


End file.
